Caligna
Caligna '(A.K.A - "'Edgar", "Connie Lingus", "Cunnilingus", "Ignore Him") was a changeling shaman of unknown origin who served under Chronepsis until an unfortunate encounter destroyed his mind. Physical Appearance A male of average stature bearing heavy tattooing and patchy silver and grey hair. Having suffered a gunshot wound to the head, a large section of Caligna's skull is disfigured and scarred, leaving the impression of one carved at with a jagged spoon, akin to that of a half consumed grapefruit. Caligna's facial appearance is often forgettable and he is most readily identified by his tattooing and staff (ed. and now the massive chunk missing from his skull.) Personality Often suffers manic episodes and understood to be afflicted with acute deafness. Caligna is unpredictable and fluctuates from amiable to hysterical on given days. Caligna, while slow to make true allies, forms the fiercest bonds of loyalty to those few. Effectively an aimless wanderer, Caligna refuses to leave his fellows stranded in battle or peril, and does what is required to maintain the balance of the situation. Caligna, while eccentric and often imbalanced by his insanity, seems to be constantly collecting mementos along the journey of great battles and lives changed or lost, storing them in the shrunken head that is affixed to his iconic staff. History Caligna was introduced in the opening games of season 3, mildly insane and disturbed. He first met Pete in the forests outside Brakville. Shortly after, Caligna became acquainted with Fia, gained his first 2 silver, and joined the party on their journey, because why the hell not. Little else could be known about his past, to his compatriots, and possibly to himself. Caligna has traveled most commonly alongside his fellow of Callum along their shared journey of regaining their past. Callum was at Caligna's side when he faced death in during the Season 3 Finale and returned from the abyss. Following Caligna's brush with death (see A Narrative Between Life and Death) Caligna accepted the ideologies of the Fingers of Kragnux wholeheartedly, and was uncovered to be a Draconic Shaman. Is this perhaps a reflection of his choices in this life, or a life before this time? Who might these lives be linked? Not everything is always as it appears on the surface. The Second Infernal Emergence When finally confronting Asmodeus in his new home plane of Hellmar, The Last Around were tasked with drafting various versions of a wish that the Wishmaker would use to save the realm. Caligna's draft was as follows: I wish that Asmodeus, the forces of Hell, the Demons, and all those who trespass upon another's plane in hostility be returned to their true planes; and held there for the safety of every plane to reestablish the balance that was lost. Caligna's draft was not used due to it not restoring Quelmar from it's annihilated state. Life after Hell Caligna became trapped in a temporal time loop between 793 and 795 PR. The cause of the temporal loop was discovered to be related to the death of Chronepsis in 795, and the rebirth of Chronepsis into a clockwork creature during The Battle of the Clockwork Dragon. As time pardoxes often result in the splitting of timelines, this specific incident led to Caligna's eternal loop, while a second, split timeline resulted in Calgina breaking free of his loop, where he could return to serve his goddess, now clear of mind. Staff In life, Caligna wielded a powerful staff that could channel Chronepsis and allow him to travel through time on clerical missions. After his temporal insanity, however, the Staff was neutered such that Chronepsis could only speak to him, usually in the form of prophecies or other mysterious manners. However, one instance in 795 PR, Chronepsis spoke clearly and truly to Caligna, informing him that his final mission was now upon him, and that this mission was far too important for riddles or cyphers. She gave him the following advice: * Tiamat must be stopped, but can only be fought if Chronepsis has a vessel to appear in. '' * ''Caligna must ensure that The Clockwork Dragon is built and completed so that Chronepsis (having previously died) can join the fight against Tiamat. * Seek out the young mortal Chronepsis and she can teleport you in time to the place you need to be to ensure the creation of the Clockwork vessel. Powers and Abilities Caligna's abilities are unknown and fluid What we do know about Caligna is he is what's called a Mad Caster. Caligna as a Shaman delves into his dreams each night in pursuit of his lost identity, both seeking sanity, and the magics known to him. For every hour he sleeps, Caligna dives further into his mind, revealing more of himself and the magic he possess. We're all alittle Mad. Caligna has often exhibited usage of the spells Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Wall of Fire, Eldritch Blast, Cone of Cold, Haste, Slow, and the power of Dream. Caligna is a teleporter. Weapons - Known to carry a Shaman's Staff adorned with a rattling Shrunken Head. - A Ceremonial Bone Knife - Standard Issue Penderlock - A Minor Rod of Wonder - Archaic Channeling Orbs Allies Amra, Callum, Fia, Atman, Morswyn, Azazel Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop